


Fealty and Fellowship

by Butterfly



Series: Drabbles (multi-fandom) [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resistance is not always possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty and Fellowship

Teal'c burns with the desire to break through this necessary façade and rip slashes into his captors' pallid flesh, raising up rusty-red serpents upon their blasphemous skin. They claim friendship and he longs to spit truth back out at them, to beat the glory of Apophis' godhood into their twisted and broken bodies. O'Neill, MajorCarter, DanielJackson, GeneralHammond, DoctorFraiser… his list of the dead grows by the moment.

Being a loyal servant, he shows none of this, instead waiting patiently for the door to the isolation chamber to open and his charade to begin.

He will not fail his God again.


End file.
